theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Míochaine
Míochaine is the medical branch of the sentinels. They deal with the every day and event medical care of both the temple and the civilians within their domain of protection. Míochaine are one of the two non-militant branches of the Sentinels, only taking life out of mercy or to protect the life of those who cannot protect themselves. The medical branch was formed with the full imagination of the Sentinels during the dawn of the 30th millennium. History Previous to the separation of the Sentinels from the church, the average sentinel was given basic to advanced medical training to help aid the colonies further than simple guards. Often they helped perform surgeries on those who they deemed needed their help, usually regardless of loyalties, however they were influenced by the Church more often than not to help those loyal to the Allfather first and foremost. This, along with many other events, prevented the Sentinels from performing to the height of their capabilities. During the schism from the Church at the dawning of the 30th mellinnium, the Miocaine were one of the new branches that were created. Here the sentinels could learn and perform more medical procedures to help keep the empire of sol's colonies, and her people, safe. Hierarchy The Hierarchy of the Miochaine change based upon the protocol, however they generally act as the following: Protocals ''"In horror, people fear the mad doctor who chases them through the night. I fear the doctors dressed in black, for they do not chase, but silently hunt you down and burn your body away; they are horror, for they have seen it more than any."-'' Black Protocol- Often a last resort or special circumstance protocol in which the Miochaine are allowed to take up arms in combat to take life. They dawn all-black armor, sometimes wearing black bird-masks inspired by The Allfather's symbol, an ever-looming figure of life and death. White Protocol- The Miochaine cleanse everything and anything including themselves if a dangerous agent/virus is moving through the population. Oaths Oath of Balance- Protection of innocent life comes first and foremost. Only in an instance where risk of patient life is at risk, then and only then are they to arm themselves to take other life. Oath of Voice- Oath of Silence- Not to speak nor share of patients past or medical history with anyone beyond thus who are capable of helping the patient. Notable Orders Leignis Melara- Super group formed during the legenary Battle for Syra. The group formed from twelve different temples to help properly maintain an identity under the onslaught of fiery skies and demons. Headed by the Arch-Angel alongside two High-Priestesses. Seudar-Craobh- Cider Tree- Named to symbolize a tree that gives its fruits away in various forms to help those who seek it. The Sisters of this order come from a long lineage that predates the separation of the Order from the church. Originally a blanket organization within an organization, later turned into an official order that spreads the long wealth of knowledge across the empire, Sentinel or not. Category:Sentinel Category:Empire of Sol